


Ruined

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi isn't sure whether he can trust his senses, seeing a girl who looks like Petra. Non-con, violence warning.





	Ruined

It had been a month since the fateful expedition that had cost his closest allies their lives. Having hand-picked them, he'd effectively sent them to their deaths. Including the girl that he loved.

Ever the one to squash his emotions and be disciplined, he immersed himself in his work. Only those who knew him well could tell that he was a bit more distracted than usual. That, and he'd inspect the streets a bit more, clearing his head.

Startled, he looked around and realised he'd walked into a seedy part of town, with women selling their bodies and drunk fools staggering about, full of braggadocio.

Filthy.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl with long, hazel hair standing near an inn entrance.

Mouth hanging open, he walked towards her.

Her gaze was downcast, but she slowly looked upwards when she realised someone had picked her. She seemed to tense as she realised the person was wearing the Survey Corps' uniform, and they opened to the maximum when she looked at his face.

He knew that she recognised him.

"Like what you see?" a nearby bouncer said with a smirk. "Only ten credits for an hour."

"Fine," Levi replied, an angry darkness around him.

She looked terrified as she was led upstairs by him.

Closing the door, Levi looked at her directly. "What the hell happened?"

Petra gulped, living her worst nightmare. "I woke up just before everyone was about to leave, and hid on a wagon. I died that day, thought I _should_ have died, I was so ashamed. I just couldn't face everyone... couldn't face _you_."

"Me?!" bellowed Levi. "So you decided to become a _whore_ instead?"

Tears fell down Petra's cheeks. "I- I had nowhere else to go. I would've cut my hair but they said I'd get more if I kept it long, and wouldn't allow it."

Levi looked at her murderously. "I suppose I should support you in your new career."

"N-no... please... not you..."

"Why not?!" Levi hissed, pushing her back on the bed. "Why everyone _except_ me?!?"

Petra started to sob.

"Maybe you don't know me that well," Levi said maliciously. "Maybe you've got some fantastical romanticised idea of who I am. It's time for that to be _cleared up_."

He started to unbutton her shirt. Panicking, Petra pushed him off.

Angry, Levi backhanded her to the face. "You're a _whore_ , now. You can't pick who you fuck anymore." To prove his point, he licked her cheek where a bruise was steadily forming.

Having unbuttoned her shirt, he yanked her skirt down past her thighs, exposing her.

"Please don't," Petra said softly, terrified.

Levi licked up her stomach. "Petra..." he mumbled, "you're making me angry. This is what you wanted, remember? Just shut up and let me play with your body for the next hour."

Trying to dissociate herself, she lay there, looking at the wall.

Levi planted soft kisses up her body, eventually making them harsher, reaching her neck. He made for her mouth but she tilted her head, causing him to miss.

"No kissing - that's my rule," she said, whimpering.

Levi looked her firmly in the eye. "Well, too bad, because I want to kiss you." With that, he grabbed her forehead and forced his tongue deep into her mouth, kissing her furiously.

She had had more abusive customers in the past, but Petra had never felt so violated. But it was clear - whatever he wanted, he was going to get, and she had to accept that.

Gripping her hair, he kissed her neck while running a hand down to her crotch and massaging the area roughly. Petra cried out but Levi kept his grip strong.

When she became wet, he undid his pants and freed his erection, shoving himself immediately inside. Petra gripped the sheets, trying to adjust.

"I never was one for foreplay," Levi muttered. "But you wouldn't know that, would you?"

He kept thrusting in a slow, steady rhythm, occupying his hands by feeling her body and removing her clothing. He sat up, pulling her on his lap. "Now bounce."

"Y-yes, Heichou," she said, obeying.

He gave out a sarcastic snort.

His breathing quickened as he enjoyed the sensations and was brought closer to orgasm, losing track of time.

Gasping, he came inside her. "You always were exemplary," he said idly, running his hand down her side, causing her to press into him further.

"Don't think we're finished yet." He removed himself and pushed her down to the bed. He then inserted two fingers into her and wiggled them around, causing her to gasp. Removing them, he placed them over her mouth. "Clean them," he instructed.

Obediently, she licked and sucked his fingers until they were clean.

"You always did clean things to my standards," Levi said, a faint smirk appearing. "Now suck me, Petra. Make me hard again."

Sitting up, she bent forward and began to bob her head up and down. Levi idly ran his fingers through her hair while she did this, gazing at her coolly. Exclaiming his release, she swallowed.

There was a knock on the door. "Time's up."

Levi stood up and brushed himself off, leaving without a word or a glance.

-0-0-0-

The next day, Levi was sitting at his desk, absorbed in his papers yet wishing they were more distracting for him.

There was a rap at the door.

"Mh," Levi nonchalantly acknowledged.

Erwin came rushing in. "I have great news for you! Petra Ral has been found! I'll bring her in to see you."

Levi's eyes widened, and wordlessly, he stood and walked around his desk. It was all he could do.

Erwin and Petra entered.

"I'll leave you to speak uninterrupted," Erwin said, walking out.

Petra walked towards him. "I'm sorry," she said, hands lightly cupping his cheeks, eyes full of emotion.

Tears rolled down Levi's face as he accepted her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is sick but in my mind they were meant to be together. Not that it makes violence OK, but it's war time, and they're soldiers... eh idk. I wanted to explore the emotions underneath the violence. Note that I am NOT saying that people should tolerate violence simply because of the underlying issues.


End file.
